rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Weiss Schnee/History
__TOC__ Background Weiss appears to have a background in singing, as shown in the "White" Trailer. She also has a history with the White Castle, with it being the place where she sings, as well as where, in a presumed flashback sequence, she fights the Giant Armor. ''RWBY Welcome to Beacon Academy As Weiss and her servants begin moving cases to her room at the Beacon Academy, she gets into a dispute with Ruby Rose, who has crashed into her belongings. As Ruby watches Weiss begin to gather her stuff, she accidentally sneezes due to Dust inhalation, and subsequently explodes a bit of Dust in their faces, angering Weiss. Weiss is further angered when Ruby continues to be disoriented in response to her scolding. Blake Belladonna interrupts the dispute, recognizing Weiss as the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. Initially delighted to get some recognition, her pleasure dissipates when Blake also brings up the controversy surrounding the company, causing her to storm off. Within the main assembly hall of the academy, she confronts Ruby, lecturing her on Dust and her company, giving Ruby a pamphlet on Dust to accompany the lecture. She then tells Ruby to never speak to her again. While giving this lecture, she gets into an argument with Yang Xiao Long. Later that night, Weiss goes to complain about the noise keeping her awake, only to find that the three noisemakers were the three people she had a confrontation with earlier that day. This leads to another argument. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The Shining Beacon" *"The Shining Beacon, Pt.2" Beacon Academy Initiation Weiss tries to form a team with Pyrrha Nikos, in attempts to form a pair of "the strongest and the smartest" students at Beacon. However, her manic scheming is interrupted by Jaune Arc, who interjects and tries to flirt with her. Jaune tries to flirt with Pyrrha too, until Weiss bursts out that Pyrrha is a very good fighter and out of his league. Jaune continues, however, but Weiss gets Pyrrha to throw Miló at Jaune, ending the conversation as the girls leave the locker room. Weiss is then seen on the launch pad lineup on Beacon Cliffs, and again when she is catapulted into the air. After using her glyphs to safely land on the ground, Weiss runs into Ruby in the Emerald Forest. Without a second thought, she turns away, trying to find a different partner while Ruby trails behind her. When the next person she runs into is the helpless Jaune, who has been pinned to a tree by Pyrrha's javelin, Weiss concedes to Ruby's badgering and teams up with her. After prompting Ruby to keep up, the younger girl claims she is very fast and rushes off, leaving Weiss alone as several Beowolves circle around her. She prepares to fight the Grimm that have appeared. As she tries to get into proper stance and prepares to attack, Ruby steps in and attacks the Beowolf, causing her Dust attack to misfire and set part of the forest ablaze. This sparks an argument about battle style between the two of them. As Glynda Goodwitch informs Ozpin of the status on the teams, Ozpin watches Ruby and Weiss argue on his Scroll. In the forest, Weiss paces around in circles trying to find the correct way to go and constantly reversing her direction. When Ruby confronts her about her unwillingness to admit she is wrong and has no idea where they are, Weiss still refuses to admit it and claims she knows exactly where they're going before saying that Ruby doesn't know where they are either. This leads Ruby to admit that while she doesn't know where they are, she isn't pretending to know everything like Weiss. This leads to another argument with Ruby over how they handle themselves when making mistakes. When Ruby tells Weiss to stop acting like she is perfect, Weiss confesses that she isn't, at least not yet, but she is still way ahead of Ruby. Weiss then walks away from Ruby back into the woods. Ruby and Weiss are both latched onto the back of a Nevermore because of an idea Ruby had. Weiss begins to hate the idea, but when Ruby suggest they jump, she calls Ruby crazy, only to notice she actually jumped. Weiss continues to fly on the Nevermore until she falls off and Jaune tries to impress her by catching her, only for them both to fall and Weiss lands safely on his back. Later, when Ruby tries to kill a Death Stalker and fails, Weiss moves in and traps part of it in ice to save Ruby. Weiss lists most of Ruby's faults, but agrees to be nicer if Ruby would stop showing off. Ruby admits that she was trying to prove she can take care of herself, but Weiss says she is fine. Weiss then notes that each team can gain a relic as they are all at the temple and they all retreat to an old castle. Once there, Weiss, Yang, Blake, and Ruby try to fight the Nevermore, but it simply brushes off their attacks. Ruby then claims she has a plan and asks Weiss to cover her. As Blake, Ruby, and Yang get into position, Weiss freezes the Nevermore's tail to the ground before retreating and using Myrtenaster to pull Ruby back, while Blake and Yang use Gambol Shroud's ribbon as a large slingshot to aid in their efforts. Weiss launches Ruby and she hooks the Nevermore's neck with her scythe, pinning it to a cliffside. Weiss then makes multiple platforms to allow Ruby to pull the Nevermore up the side of the cliff and cut the Nevermore's head off. Back at Beacon, Weiss is made a member of the newly formed Team RWBY. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The First Step" *"The First Step, Pt.2" *"The Emerald Forest" *"The Emerald Forest, Pt.2" *"Players and Pieces" Start of Classes Weiss is assigned a dorm to live in with her team. As she wakes up, she is shocked when Ruby blows a whistle right next to her ear. Ruby then decides on their first order of business, which is setting up the room. Weiss agrees to unpack and set up her belongings, which includes a large picture of a forest. After they do so, Weiss points out they have no room for the beds. Ruby suggests making bunk-beds, which Weiss opposes, but is outvoted and the team makes two sets of (unstable) bunk-beds. Ruby then moves on to their next order of business and talks about a class at 9:00, which causes Weiss to point out it is already 8:55 and she takes off for class. While in class, Weiss takes notes on everything that Peter Port talks about, but later begins to doze of during one of the Professor's stories. When Professor Port talks about a story from his past, she becomes annoyed at Ruby's distracting laughs and nose-picking, prompting her to impulsively volunteer herself to confront a monster directly after Professor Port asks for a volunteer. Weiss faces down the Boarbatusk in class, but becomes frustrated when the fight starts out poorly. Ruby tries to give her advice, but Weiss considers her to be a nuisance and yells at her. She manages to defeat the Grimm (using the advice Ruby had given) before leaving the room as class had ended. Ruby follows her out and Weiss admits she doesn't believe Ruby should be the leader and she should. She then leaves Ruby and goes to Professor Port. She asks him if Ozpin could have made a mistake in picking Ruby as the leader, but Port instead sides with Ozpin despite all the compliments he had paid Weiss earlier. Port correctly guesses that Weiss growing up always got her way and as a result, she has a poor attitude when she is disappointed. He suggests that she should instead try and be the best person she can be and she accepts the advice. She later goes to see Ruby, seeing that she had fallen asleep when studying and wakes her up. She gets Ruby a new cup of coffee and tells her she will be the best teammate Ruby could have. Weiss is later seen during Jaune's fight with Cardin Winchester, sitting with Yang, Ruby, and Pyrrha. Weiss and her two teammates fail to contain their excitement they hear about the upcoming Vytal Festival, an upcoming combat tournament that is held with other kingdoms who would soon arrive in Vale. Over the next few days, Weiss continues to excel in her classes. In Bartholomew Oobleck's history class, she correctly answers a question about the Faunus Rights Revolution. She later attends a field trip to Forever Fall in order to collect Red Sap. She also witnesses the fight between Jaune and the Ursa and is the first to prepare to help when it looks like Jaune is in trouble, but Pyrrha holds her back. Weiss witnesses Pyrrha use her Semblance to help Jaune slightly and when Pyrrha explains she has the power of polarity, Weiss corrects Ruby when she mistakes Pyrrha's "polarity" as the ability to "control poles," noting that it means controlling magnetism. After Pyrrha leaves and tells the two to keep the events that just occurred a secret, both Weiss and Ruby smile at one another in agreement. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The Badge and The Burden" *"The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2" *"Jaunedice" *"Forever Fall" *"Forever Fall, Pt.2" Team Divided As Team RWBY goes to town for a major culture festival, they happen among a crime scene: a Dust store in the aftermath of a robbery. As Yang and Ruby speculate on the perpetrator, Weiss reiterates her point that no matter who did it, it automatically classifies them as a lowlife. Team RWBY then witnesses an incident between the local police and Sun Wukong. They decide to chase after him, and Weiss runs into Penny. She wants to press the chase on Sun, and lets off an offhand remark on Faunus. This causes Blake to be offended, which soon causes an argument between her and Weiss. Back in her dorm, she explains why she deeply mistrusts Faunus: Because of an ongoing war between the Schnee Dust Company and the Faunus, she became a target for the Faunus' attacks. In the explanation, Blake interrupts, accidentally wording it to imply that she was a Faunus, shattering what trust Weiss had for her. Blake flees their dorm in realization of what she did. The next day, Team RWBY, goes out in search for Blake, with Weiss expressing her disbelief that a member of the White Fang was among them. As they search, Penny shows up and talks to Ruby. This leaves Yang and Weiss a window of escape, and they flee. Later, as Yang and Weiss exit a building, Yang asks if Weiss cares whether or not they find Blake. Weiss responds that she does care, but is afraid of how Blake will act when they meet. When Weiss meets back up with Blake, she states that she does not care about Blake's history. After having thought of it for twelve hours, Weiss tells Blake to talk to Team RWBY next time information of heavy importance comes up. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The Stray" *"Black and White" Beginning the Second Semester Weiss is eating lunch in the dining hall with Yang and Blake when Ruby enters with a large binder full of ideas for how to spend their final day before the second term. Weiss accuses Ruby of taking her binder, but Ruby claims she "is not a crook." Weiss despite fearing what Ruby has planned, feels that she feels that they should do it as a team when Blake tries to back out. Weiss is about to continue, but is hit in the face with a pie as a result of Yang and Nora tossing food at each other. This eventually results in a food fight between the two teams that forces the other students to run away. She manages to make Ren slip into a some tables by using ketchup (much like her ice attack) and later duels Nora with a swordfish, but is defeated when Nora hits her with a watermelon hammer. After the fight is over and Glynda fixes the cafeteria, Weiss jumps out of the way as Yang crashes through the roof, but laughs with her team. Later, Weiss is playing a board game with her team in the library, but she is confused by how to play. Yang jumps in and informs her of some possible combinations she can use on her turn, but is still confused until Ruby explains she could quickly take over the world. She prepares to play the suggested cards, but Yang counters and destroys Weiss' armies, causing her to break into tears alongside the crying Ruby. Ruby tries to comfort her with a hug, which Weiss returns while protesting by telling Ruby not to touch her. Jaune then tries to enter the game, but Weiss quickly tries to get him to leave based on his lack of tactical skill (despite Weiss herself not understanding the game). Jaune continues to try and join the game saying that Weiss trusted him with the knowledge that Blake is a Faunus, but Pyrrha stops him and he excuses himself. Soon after, Sun enters the library with Neptune Vasilias, who introduces himself to the group and flirts with Weiss. That night, Weiss, Ruby, and Yang return to the room but Weiss stops Blake as she attempts to leave. She confronts Blake on her recent quiet and antisocial behavior, saying that she agreed to trust them if something was bothering her. Blake begins expressing her concerns about no one doing anything about Roman and the White Fang, but Weiss feels that they aren't ready yet to take on the role of a true Hunters. Blake counters by saying they may never be ready and that their enemies won't wait until they are real Hunters before attacking. Ruby suggests that they try and take down the White Fang by themselves and despite Weiss' earlier protests, agrees to go along with their plan as "it could be fun." However before they can think of a plan, Ruby remembers she left her board game in the library and runs out, with Weiss simply saying they are doomed. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Best Day Ever" *"Welcome to Beacon" RWBY Investigations Weiss is seen in Peter Port's class, seemingly waiting for it to end. When Jaune asks her something, it seems she isn't paying attention, but when she tells him, she is, she refuses his invitation. She is later seen in her team's dorm room changing clothes, all having a completely different attire from that of their normal combat clothing. After Weiss mentions on how she and Ruby will be responsible in gaining information on the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss notes on how it shouldn't be a problem, since she is a member from the family. The latter, along with her team is then startled by Sun, along with Neptune, who both agree to help out the team in their investigation. Weiss herself asks Ruby to pair her with Neptune, and that she should pair with Yang, since both are sisters, but Ruby laughs at the idea and pulls Weiss out of their room, much to her dismay. Outside, the two are talking about how the four kingdoms communicate with one another, shortly before running into Penny, who then runs away, leaving both Weiss and Ruby confused. After Ruby decides to go check on Penny, she informs Weiss that will catch up with her later. Weiss then heads to the Cross Continental Communication center to get information on her families company, which in turn is seen to be highly sensitive. After contacting the Schnee Company World Headquarters in Atlas, she is answered by an attendant, one whom she is familiar with. Refusing to talk to her father, the attendant gives her the information she needed and signs of. Weiss then stares sadly at the screen. Weiss is seen leaving the Cross Continental Transmit Center when she receives a distress call from Blake. She arrives and joins her team in a fight against Roman Torchwick, who is piloting an Atlesian Paladin-290, granting her team support, while also attacking the giant machine. With teamwork and planning from her partner Ruby, the four girls manage to beat Roman, thus destroying the large robot, however, the criminal escapes with a girl named Neopolitan, who aided him. After the duo retreated, Weiss attempts at making a joke, but is met with negative criticism from Yang, telling her there is a time and place for a joke, with Blake informing her that she just didn't deliver it right. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"A Minor Hiccup" *"Painting the Town..." Aftermath and The Dance Weiss is seen with her team attending a sparring match between Pyrrha and Team CRDL. Shortly after the end of a second match, between Mercury and Pyrrha, Weiss joins her team in their discussion with Blake later that day on how the investigation has been stressing her out. Weiss and the team implore her to go to the dance, and assure her that they'll all continue their investigation after the dance. However, even after pointing out on how she barely sleeps and eats, and having bad grades, Blake refuses again and leaves, leaving her team sad and disappointed. She then, along with Yang and Ruby stare in shock as Jaune attempts to persuade her, but she rejects him. Her team points out ''this is why she is nicknamed "Ice Queen." Weiss is seen decorating the ballroom along with Yang, in preparation for the upcoming dance. She asks Ruby which table cloth is better, but her partner points out that both are the same, and she asks herself why did she even bother asking. As Sun and Neptune enter the room, she asks them if they would be going to the dance, with Sun saying that where he is from they tend not to use formal clothing. When Ruby brings up that she doesn't know what to else to do with Blake, Weiss agrees and wonders what they should do next. Later that day, Weiss asks Neptune if he would like to go to the dance with her, leaving an unseen Jaune heartbroken. The next day at the dance, Weiss is seen alongside Ruby and Yang, glad that Blake came to the dance. When Ruby asks what they should do next, just like Yang, Weiss heads in an opposite direction, leaving her leader alone complaining about the dress. She spends a great deal of time alone in a chair during the dance due to Neptune rejecting her, unaware Neptune declined because he couldn't dance. Later in the evening, Neptune approached her and started shared a conversation while the dance escalated. During this, Weiss asked why he changed his mind since he was embarrassed at first, to which Neptune directs to Jaune saying "you're looking at him," surprising her. As Neptune comments she has "nice friends looking out for you," Weiss becomes a bit guilty about her behavior towards Jaune. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Extracurricular" *"Burning the Candle" *"Dance Dance Infiltration" The Mountain Glenn Mission in the mail.]] Weiss, along with her teammates confront Ruby upon her arrival to their dorm room and ask her on what happened. When Ruby reveals to them about her fight with Cinder, Weiss says that it was incredibly risky to do something like that, although Blake and Yang thought otherwise and approved of Ruby's actions. Shortly after that, and the revelation of a package delivered to Ruby and Yang, Weiss became quickly enamored with their dog Zwei, and alongside her team and other first year students, were drawn to the assembly hall by Glynda where Ozpin gave a speech on a war that ended eighty years ago. After the end of the speech, the team decided to take a mission called Quadrant 5 from Search and Destroy, but were unable due to Team RWBY being first years, but with a little "bending the rules" from Ozpin, they were allowed to. Weiss and her team then meet up with Velvet from CFVY who informs them of why they were so late, but wishes them luck and safety on their mission. However, despite being ready for their mission, along with Ruby's enthusiasm and belief on how they never give up on anything, Weiss and her team are left completely and utterly shocked upon the huntsmen accompanying them, who is none other than Bartholomew Oobleck. Weiss and her team, still in shock with Oobleck being their Huntsman are informed by the latter on the reasons of their mission. When Weiss attempts to ask a question by calling him Professor Oobleck pointedly tells her to address him as doctor, before speeding off towards the airship. As her leader attempts to cheer them up, they are met by Team JNPR, along with Sun and Neptune, who each talk about their mission, but after being called by Oobleck, the three teams part ways to head towards their mission as Team RWBY heads towards the bulkhead, and head towards Mountain Glenn, and are briefed even more on the mission. When Weiss asks what Oobleck's expertise on history has to do with their mission he promptly reprimands her that history forms the backbone of their society (along with the liver and probably the kidneys as well). After arriving, they eventually encounter a pack of Beowolves, something made completely obvious by Oobleck, and dispatch them over the course of the day. At one point Oobleck asks Weiss why she became a Huntress, and she answers that once she learned she had the ability to fight there was no question it was her duty to do so in order to uphold her family's legacy. Sometime later, after Ruby and Oobleck head out to scout the perimeter. Weiss, Yang and Blake all ask each other on why Oobleck asked them the reasons to be Huntress, but when Weiss says it is more to uphold a family legacy, they all agree that they really don't know. When Ruby takes first watch, the rest of the girls prepare their beds and lie down with downed faces. As Ruby continues to keep watch, Weiss, along with Yang and Blake once begin talking about the reasons Oobleck may have had for asking them on why they wanted to be a Huntress. Weiss brings up what she said about honoring her family's name again, but it isn't what they really think. Weiss adds that she is fully aware of the status her family's company now occupies, and how it is currently operating in a moral gray area since her father took over. She feels that she needs to make things right and just as her family name did not begin with her father she would not let it end with him either. As Yang explains her and Ruby's reasons for becoming Huntresses and how Ruby always seemed to know what she wanted, Weiss adds that Ruby is still just a kid, which Blake counters by saying that they are all still kids. Weiss states what they chose is a job and that they romanticized their views on being a Huntress, and they now had to realize that whatever they might want would have to come in second to their duty to protect the people. Some time later that same night, with Yang noticing Ruby's absence, Zwei comes running in and leads them to Ruby's last location, as her scythe remained above the collapsed street area. As Weiss, Blake and Yang look at each other in concern for their leader, Oobleck, after telling the girls the history behind the location, readies his weapon and tells them that if Ruby really did fall, then they have to go after her. Decidedly, the team descends into the crevice and engages the White Fang. Amidst their assault, Ruby frees herself from Roman's capture and rejoins the team. As Weiss asks if she's fine, Ruby rushes her response in lieu of informing the others of the departing train carrying vast amounts of weapons and robots. Oobleck states such a thing is preposterous since the tunnel has been sealed, only to be debunked by Roman's intercom announcement. Unable to get a call outside, Weiss asks what should they do, to which Oobleck and Ruby reply jointly to stop the train. After successfully boarding the train, Weiss opens a compartment on top of the train, revealing a device planted in it. She asks Oobleck about it (again calling him "professor" to which he corrects her by saying "Doctor"), who identifies it as a bomb. With the White Fang approaching from the forward cars and the bomb remaining active, the team rushes over to the next car as the previous one decouples and explodes. Upon her later inspection of a similar compartment with Ruby, the group discovers each car is armed with a bomb and begin advancing towards the front of the train, engaging the White Fang as they go. Weiss glides across the cars, using Myrtenaster to freeze the path behind her, then abruptly stops at the end of the pack and disarms the members. As the team finishes off the White Fang members atop the train, Oobleck shouts out that the train is leading the Grimm into the city by creating holes in the surface for the Grimm to escape, ordering Weiss, Blake, and Yang to go below and stop the cars while he and Ruby try to stop the train. Once inside the cars, Weiss hands Blake a magazine of Dust cartridges for her Gambol Shroud, saying she might need it. As they progress forward, Neo appears before the trio to stop them. However, Yang tells her teammates to go ahead while she deals with Neo. However, Weiss and Blake encounter the White Fang Lieutenant wielding a chainsaw. Weiss tells Blake she'll handle him while Blake go on ahead. Weiss parries his attacks as Blake exits the car, but re-poises as he stands, chuckling that he will finally "get to kill a Schnee." As Weiss' fight with the White Fang Lieutenant ensues, she defends and dodges his chainsaw swings while countering with a series of quick strikes. Eventually, she uses her semblance to create glyphs around him while simultaneously creating an speed glyph under her, allowing Weiss to perform an omnidirectional combination strike. However, he recovers and catches Weiss by her head, slamming her into the floor before throwing her into the air and swinging at her with his chainsaw. Later, while Blake is seen confronting Roman in the front car, Weiss is revealed to have been defeated, as the White Fang Lieutenant tosses her into the car with Blake, before preparing to finish her. As he approaches Weiss, Blake grabs her incapacitated teammate and retreats. Both rendezvous with Yang and Ruby atop the train as it approaches a dead end. Weiss then impales Myrtenaster into the car, creating an ice barrier around the team as the train collides with the end of the tunnel, bursting into the center of Vale. After recovering from the crash, Weiss and her teammates witness a large horde of Grimm emerge from the tunnel and begin to terrorize the city. As they regroup in the plaza, the team is surrounded by Grimm. Team RWBY engages the oncoming Grimm, with Weiss striking down Grimm one-by-one as they approach her. Soon, Teams JNPR and CFVY, along with Sun, Neptune, Emerald, Mercury, the Atlesian forces, and several Beacon Professors, join the fight to contain the swarming Grimm. Once the Grimm infestation was neutralized and the breach caused by the train collision was sealed, everyone gathered in victory. Team RWBY returned to Beacon and talk to assess the events that transpired over the past 2 days. Weiss jokingly comments states that she'd be disappointed if they didn't get extra credit for this. However, as Ruby voices her concerns over being unable to solve all the mysteries surrounding their investigation, Weiss reminds her that "not every story has a neat and tidy ending." With their investigation currently at a close, Yang asks what to do next, to which Weiss replies they should train for the tournament, but believes the team has that covered. With dawn approaching, the team decides to get some much-needed sleep. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Field Trip" *"Search and Destroy" *"Mountain Glenn" *"No Brakes" *"Breach" Category:History pages